User blog:Battlefan237/The War of Gods:Darkseid vs. Cthulhu
The most merciful thing in the world is mankind's inability to see and to link, all the unspeakable horror which only poetry and madness can describe hidden in the darkest corners of our world, on the verge of our sanity. What will happen when two sources of cosmic horror come into clashes, in this case, the Highlord of Apokolips and a Great Old One. Only you can decide, who is the deadliest tonight ! Cthulhu (Lovecraftian Myth ) Cthulhu is an alien entity created by writer H. P. Lovecraft and first introduced in the short story "The Call of Cthulhu". He is considered a Great Old One within the pantheon of Lovecraftian cosmic entities. While the Great Old Ones are not truly all-powerful gods as the Outer Gods are, they are nonetheless terrifying and godlike in mortal eyes. Being a Great Old One (gods in the fictional universe Lovecraft created ), Cthulhu and his kin arrived on earth billions of years ago, searching for a new home after leaving the green binary star Xoth. However, the planet had already been claimed by a species known as the Elder Things, leading to a war between Cthulhu's Star Spawn and the Elder Things' Shoggoth monstrosities. Eventually, an uneasy peace was reached and the two factions each claimed their own half of the world. During this time, Cthulhu constructed the city of R'lyeh, a place composed of structures so complex, the human mind would be unable to fathom them. However, a change in the stars caused Cthulhu to fall into a deep slumber, his city and the majority of his race sinking to the bottom of the ocean with environmental changes. Though the Elder Things' only adversaries had vanished, their victory was cut short when the Shoggoth slaves gained sentience, rebelling and destroying them. With the masters of the old world gone, life evolved from the Elder Things' left over experiments, and the war was forgotten with time. However, Cthulhu still lies dormant at the bottom of the sea, immune to the changing of the universe. Cults devoted to him can still be found at the darkest corners of the earth, whispering dark blasphemies that one day, when the stars are right, the sunken city will rise and its lord shall return to claim what is his. In the late 1920s Cthulhu was accidentally awakened by a group of sailors that stumbled upon R'lyeh through using flashlights that somehow resembled the correct formation of stars required to summon it. Enraged, it killed most of the sailors but got temporarily defeated and sent back to the sunken city by a sailor who drove the steamboat into its head at full speed. Most people attributed this defeat to the fact that star wasn't right, which banned Cthulhu from unleashing his full potential. However, this time, the stars are right, and Cthulhu will be engaging Darkseid with his power full on. Physiology= Cthulhu, while being a Great Old One, is actually quite powerless when compared to other absurdly powerful beings of Lovecraft's tales such as Nyarlathotep and Azathoth. However, this doesn't make him lame in power. In fact, even as a lower-tier cosmic entity of his universe he is still absurdly powerful by the standard of common sense. Listed below are the special features of his physiology. *Unique Body Composition:Cthulhu's body is composed of an unknown material similar to plasma, it is described as "tenebrous", “slobberingly”, “gelatinous”, and "greasily", giving him an incorporeal quality, as such he is capable of withstanding solar heat, as well as shapeshifting into the three states of matter: Solid, Gaseous, and Liquid. The mere fact that this full physical form is (presumably) in another plane of reality make this body undying and virtually immortal.This composition grants him with God-like endurance, strength, stamina and the ability to regenerate from large wounds such as being ran through by a steam boat. *Omniscience:Cthulhu and the other Great Old Ones know all that is occurring in the universe due to being able to telepathically communicate with and control any sentient beings, regardless of location. However, from his sunken city, Cthulhu's reach is restricted by some "primal mystery" in the waters, allowing him only to know everything that is transpiring on earth. *Extroardinary Size:As described by Lovecraft, Cthulhu is as large as a small mountain in size.Based on the Call of Cthulhu and At the Mountain of Madness, it is safe for us to estimate that its height is in the region of 100m to 150m. |-|Weapons,Powers & Abilities= *Feelers:As a deity with a cephalopodic appearance, Cthulhu's primary weapons are its feelers which he use to grab/smash/strangle his opponents (presumably). *Kaiju-Like body:By using his sheer size, Cthulhu is able to crush his opponents in a fashion similar to monsters/Kaijus from Toho movies. *Telepathy: Cthulhu has massive telepathic abilities that enable him to speak to individuals or groups of beings whether in their subconscious or conscious mind, this also enables him to devastate minds of mortals or immortal creatures. *Mindmash: Interacting with Cthulhu, either through telepathy or direct confrontation, leads to insanity.The effect of such mindmash varies from one individual to another. For a human, a single stare is enough to break his mind (Briden went insane after one single stare in the original novel).Cthulhu, like other Lovecraftian gods, is also capable of planting illusion/abnormal fear/strong impulse to commit suicide/etc. in targeted individuals' minds. |-|Minions= Cthulhu has various minions at his disposal. *Star Spawn:The Star Spawn of Cthulhu are an extraterrestrial civilization of land-based octopus-like beings which colonized Earth sometime during the Paleozoic period and fought a long-lasting war against the Elder Things (giant, plant-like creatures with high intelligence and technology), eventually causing their opponent's withdrawal to the sea. They look like mini versions of Cthulhu and likely possess similar but downgraded powers. *The Deep Ones:The Deep Ones are a sapient, humanoid form of aquatic life who possess amphibious and fish-like features. Deep Ones do not age and cannot die of natural causes, living forever unless killed. The beings also seem to continue growing throughout their lives, some of the largest reaching heights of over 30 stories. While they normally reside beneath the waves in sunken caverns and temples, they can survive on land for quite a long time and will often do so to fulfill various purposes. In the story The Shadow Over Innsmouth, the Deep Ones strike a deal with the people of a fishing town which is beginning to dry up. The creatures offered to keep the fish plentiful and give the townspeople vast quantities of gold, but in return, the people of Innsmouth had to do two very important things.They possess superhuman strength and durability, superhuman swimming capabilities and some sort of control over fish. It has been heavily hinted in several stories that the Deep Ones worship Cthulhu as their god. Larger versions of their race attack with their claws and body while human-sized versions tend to use human made weapons (such as firearms, spears,etc) when fighting on land. Darkseid Darkseid is the tyrannical ruler of Apokolips, a merciless tyrant who has invaded and conquered multiple worlds throughout the entire Multiverse within the DC universe. Formerly a farmer named Uxas, Darkseid hated the deities of his world. So he traveled up to their mountain while they slept and tricked them all into fighting each other. As they were all weakened from the war, he killed them one by one with his scythe (similar to Kronos of Greek mythology) and stole their power, before destroying his world and creating Apokolips, a planet filled with violence and sheer desperation and locked in eternal conflict with another equally powerful planet named New Genesis ruled by his brother Izaya. As Apokolips's ruler, Darkseid invaded and conquered many worlds with his power and attempted to seek a transcendental mathematical formula known as "Anti-Life Equation" that is said to allow those who knew it to dominate the will of any sentient race. Naturally Darkseid came across countless enemies during his crusade of violence, including the Justice League, the Green Lantern Corps, Justice League Dark, etc.. Physiology= Darkseid is one of the most powerful beings in DCU from the race known as New Gods. These New Gods have evolved due to their close proximity to the Source, a primeval energy, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of New Genesis are stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance to the same. According to Alpha Lantern Kraken, the body of a New God is mostly energy and sublimes without a trace upon death. *Immortality: The New Gods are functionally immortal; they cease aging physically near the age of 30. Unless they fall in battle, they are immune to the ravages of time, and could easily live for thousands upon thousands of years. *Invulnerability: They are resistant to blunt trauma like punches, kicks, and blows from weapons like bats and maces, though not -completely- immune; unless the blows are dealt by a being with similar or greater strength, there isn't a chance of injury. However, this invulnerability does not extend to bullets, laser-blasts, or other piercing/slicing weapons - their invulnerability is more akin to that of an Amazon, rather than a Kryptonian. *Super Strength: A New God is naturally stronger than that of a human man or woman of their build and stature who engages in regular intensive exercise. Their strength can be measured by their ability to lift hundreds of tons.Darkseid himself has been shown to effortlessly break apart a Green Lantern Ring as well as trading blows with the likes of Superman, Wonder Woman and Shazam. *Super Stamina: New God stamina and endurance is nothing short of amazing. Due to the naturally exhausting and extensive rigors of their life on Apokolips or Stamina training on New Genesis, a New God is able to manage their stamina on a certain amount of rest and sustenance (more than minimal) so that it seems they are able to constantly function, though this is not entirely the case. Tied directly to their strength and invulnerability, even their immunity to a certain extent, they can actually function at peak efficiency for almost 48 hours before needing to eat and rest. *Superhuman Reflexes: All New Gods, they have a highly developed nervous system. Their reaction speed and hand-eye coordination is superior to a normal human's. They can move fast enough to dodge a bullet before the gun fires and react with blinding speed. *Superhuman Immunity: New Gods have an extremely evolved immune system. They have developed immunity to a number of toxins and diseases. |-|Weapons,Powers & Abilities= NOTE:FOR THIS BATTLE DARKSEID WILL NOT BE PACKED WITH ALL THE NON-STANDARD POWERS/WEAPONS HE HAVE GAINED THROUGHOUT THE HISTORY OF DCU, ONLY THE MOST ICONIC ONES. *Teleportation:Although the exact mechanism of this form of dimensional travelling remains inconsistent and unclear, Darkseid has been shown to be able to travel great distance as well as across different dimension with teleportation. *Omega Beams:The Omega Beams are powerful optic rays Darkseid uses (which he fires out from his eyes). Darkseid gets this power from an energy called the Omega Effect. This energy allows him to emit Omega Beams which are powerful bio-electric energy beams that can be concentrated, and fired from his eyes which can lock into a target to ensure it never misses and disintegrate a selected target, however anything Darkseid destroys with them can be recreated with a thought. They are powerful enough to harm Kryptonians and fast enough to catch speedsters. Darkseid once boasted that no living being had ever withstood the full force of the Omega Effect, but Doomsday and Superman have both withstood the Effect.The Cyborg Superman has demonstrated a degree of resiliency to them as well. *Anti-Life Equation:This equation is a formula consisting of the phrases below :loneliness + alienation + fear + despair + self-worth ÷ mockery ÷ condemnation ÷ misunderstanding x guilt x shame x failure x judgment n=y where y=hope and n=folly, love=lies, life=death, self=dark side The full formula typically manifests itself physically as a series of fiery, inscrutable alien symbols and glyphs which form around the one who uses it, while incomplete fragments are projected as singular glyphs. By speaking the Equation, Darkseid can insert the full formula into people's minds, giving them the mathematical certainty that life, hope, and freedom are all pointless, thus effectively rendeirng the targeted individual the inability to fight back. Mister Miracle (Shilo Norman) was able to break free from this with the help of Metron, gaining immunity from the Equation in the process. The only known antidote to the Equation are the concepts of Freedom and Hope; the New Genesis hieroglyph of Freedom, called the Metron Emblem, significantly wears down the formula's ability to dominate other wills, allowing the infected to fight against the Equation and win while exposed to the symbol. A Metron Emblem, if large enough, is able to massively disrupt the Anti-Life Equation's powers, as transmitted through various frequencies, and even wear down those wearing Justifier helmets if they are in the vicinity. Flash (Barry Allen), was also able to use the Speed Force to negate the effects of the Equation on a person under its influence. Individuals or beings with strong will power will likely reduce the effect of the equation as well. |-|Minions= *Parademons:Parademons are the personal shock troops of Darkseid of Apokolips. They are genetically created in Apokolips' laboratories and serve as his loyal army. Some Parademons are bred from human stock, culled from the lowly Hunger Dogs that reside in the Armagetto district of Apokolips. When Apokolips decides to mount an inter-planetary invasion (usually Earth), he sends in waves of Parademons as the advance force. The Parademons have engaged in combat with several of Earth's super-heroes, notably the Justice League of America.They are larger than average human (comparable to large animals such as bears and elephants) and their iconic weapons are razor sharp, cutting and piercing bladed wings with a refined edge. They possess superhuman strength, sharp fangs, fire breathing and the ability to detonate themselves and create a large explosion around them when deeming their mission as possible failures. X-factors (Cthulhu- Darkseid) *Experience:UNKNOWN-90. In the recent years (millions of years for us) Cthulhu has been chilling undersea in his sunken city, only having been awoken once by accident and it didn't fight anyone in that incident (aside from killing the crew of Emma). However before the known aeons Cthulhu led his minions in a war against Elder Things and gained the upper hand. And before that it is heavily hinted in various works of Lovecraft and other Cthulhu Myth writers that Cthulhu was in some sort of greater conflicts involving powerful gods and Great Old ones but based on liable sources I can't find any clear information regarding those conflicts. Darkseid on the other hand has fought many of the most powerful beings in DC, including the Justice League, Justice League Dark, various lantern corps, various gods, New Genesis Army, etc. *Combat Skills:UNKNOWN-100. Cthulhu, due to its lovecraftian nature, has displayed no feats or hints regarding its combat skills. However Darkseid is one of the greatest fighters in DC, being able to overpower beings like Superman, Mister Miracle, Wonder Woman, etc. and even putting up his own agaisnt Zeus. *Intelligence:100-90. Darkside is one of the smartest beings in DCU, being able to outsmart Justice League and even John Constantine. However, Cthulhu is literally branded as an all-known being. *Creativity:85-100. Cthulu, while powerful, is not really creative in his use of power, considering it uses his power in very limited fashions in all of its tales. However Darkseid is very creative with his power and able to change his fighting style to counter his different opinions. Setting Will be a direct confrontation between Darkseid and an army of parademons & Cthulhu and his minions (number equals to that of parademons). No prep time given to both sides. Set in Ryleh, which has risen to the surface in the Pacific Ocean of DC Universe. Battle I have seen the dark universe yawning Where the black planets roll without aim, Where they roll in their horror unheeded, Without knowledge, or lustre, or name. On the morning of July 11th, 20XX, a small crack appeared on the Source Wall.The crack itself only existed for nanoseconds before the wall reformed and sealing it once again.However,some hideously deformed eldritch abominations have already taken the chance and made their way into the DC Universe from an universe far darker than the growing multiverse protected by the wall. To most of the entities inhabiting the myriads of parallel universes prospering inside the wall, the entrance of those unspeakable horrors remains undetected, for their minds are simply too naive to catch even the slightest dreadful glimpses of the crawling chaos and its company. However, for some of the humble beings of DC multiverse, the change is obvious.Vril Dox, the Pneumenoid and collector of Worlds, for instance,feels the dread immediately.The radars and other devices on his Skull Ship are working with full power, and he himself is in a rather stressed mental condition, for according to his stupendous psychic senses, something abnormally large is moving towards him in a sluggish but continuous manner, in a dumbly delirious but highly devoted way. By using his advanced gadgets as well as his own mind, a very specific pattern of frequency is able to be extracted from the way the thing vibrates and marches. The pattern is soon decoded into binary forms and later into understandable langues.Inputting the words into the ship computer, the message that comes out sends a chill down Brainiac's body, for it reads as follows: Nyarlathotep, Great Messengre, Bringer of Strange Joy to Yoggoth through the void, Father of the Million Favored ones, Stalker among. Praise the lord of the woods...La, La ! The Goat with a Thousand Young is on the way ! On his throne in Kahndaq, Black Adam senses the dread, too. For the ancient energy he possesses suddenly seem to be weakening, as if someone from far far away is slowly absorbing them. It is also at that very moment when the crack gets sealed, almost simultaneously the satellites of the prime earth's superpowers alongside Lex Corp and Wayne Enterprises discover a new island appearing out of seemingly nowhere in the middle of Pacific Ocean. Further satellite images indicate that the island is filled with structures and monoliths that are too systematic to be the works of nature, and yet to be too alien and malformed to be the works of any civilizations, or any known civilizations. Chapter I : The Ascend of the Great Old One from the Depths When the Gotham City's caped Crusader arrives, other members of the league have already done their search, and even before their arrival, Arthur Curry and a squad of Atlantean elite guards have done their own inspection.The result has left Aquaman speechless,because even for a man of sea like him, the architectures, the material, and the hieroglyphics engraved on the monuments, turn out to be alien. Diana, being a language expert herself, is also unable to identify the words. Therefore, the task naturally falls into the hands of the Bat, for he always has a plan. Unfortunately for the league, this time, even their most brilliant mind seems to be bewildered and utterly puzzled by the sheer strangeness of this place. "Any clues Bruce ?" Superman asks, as he lands next to the modified Batman Mobile after an aerial inspection of the island. "I'm afraid I'm clueless this time." Says the detective. However, he is not yet to give up, for although at first glance this place is alien, the more he stares at the landscape and structures on this island, the more he finds them familiar. And in fact, he has already got a few clues in his mind, which he dares not speak out, for if these clues get pieced together with all the small hints of anomaly displayed on this island, a dreadful truth beyond their power is ahead. The clues the Batman has been so meticulously hiding from his friends, come from no other than Oswald Cobblepot, the core member of his rogue gallery back in that city of madness.Months ago, after the Penguin lost his hotel in a gang war against some Russian crime syndicate the bird man unknowingly pissed off, the cunning criminal was seen operating a bookstore after being rescued from law by his lawyers.The books retailed at the shop are all weird in nature, either written in ancient foreign languages or centered around bizarre rites and rituals. Among them,one book, the Seven Pillars of Wisdom, stands out in particular. For it is named after and written in the same style as T.E.Lawrence's original, but speaks of hideous details of nightmares and cosmic beings instead of the first world war. What really makes this book interesting is the fact that some of the pages in this book seems to have been deliberately modified, with the original contents smeared and new contents regarding a certain city undersea where an ancient god resides. This book has already made its reputation in street cults of Gotham City, whose leaders and preachers claim the info to be true. As he scans through his memory, hoping to discover more clues. Cyborg's shouting pulls him back to the reality."The slope here is reacting to the light." Says the man, as he focuses the light beam from his artificial eye on the stone slope. Initially, the shaking is almost unnoticeable, however several seconds later everyone can feel a slight vibration beneath his feet as the dust and sand covering the slope slides down, revealing the giant frame of a vast door of some sort. Then, very softly and slowly, the acre-great panel on the slope begins to give inward on the top, eventually pressing downward and reaching the bottom. Soon the gigantic door opens up completely, revealing a black aperture in which darkness that is almost material exists.An odor that is intolerable arises from the opened darkness, and what follows up is a nasty, slopping sound. Everyone listens attentively, but no one makes a move, for none of the heroes feel sure about what is coming next. The heroes are still freezing at their spot when the thing lumbers slobberingly into their sight and disgustingly squeezes its gelatinous greenish immensity through the dark doorway into the tainted outside air of the city of R'yleh. Of the six elite Atlantean guards present around the doorway, two perish out of pure fright and mental pressure projected into their hearts by the elder god in that accursed second, while the four remaining men are swept up by the flabby claws and slammed violently on the floor before someone can launch an attack. It is also at this accursed second,in the darkest corner of Arkham Asylum where the most deranged patients live, Deacon Blackfire lets out a scream of joy that is almost ecstatic :"The Lord is here ! He is here !" The mad cultist rants, as he starts to dance feverishly in the middle of his cell. "He has imparted me of his arrival in my dream ! We shall dance and prance ! For mankind will have become as them, the GREAT OLD ONES ! Free and wild and beyond good and evil, with laws and morals thrown aside and all men shouting and killing and reveling in primitive joy ! They will teach us --" Abruptly interrupting the deacon's rantings with an elbow to his jaws, the mad man's cellmate Harvey Dent sighs in relief, for he can continue enjoying his nap without disturbance. Meanwhile, in the basement of an abandoned church crunching in the most remote part of the Alps, the husk of the man formerly known as Doctor Destiny swells, as lights of life reappear in the corpse-like body's eyes. "Well guess it's the time. Gotta find a bigger diner this time." He mumbles, as he slowly stands up from his wheelchair, readying himself for a new circle of rampage. And this time, he is sure that he will get the joy he seeks, for the Great Cthulhu has finally awoken from his aeon-long slumber and is ready to reclaim his place as the rightful ruler of earth. Back in R'yleh, the Aquaman, being the ruler of sea, chooses to engage this monster head-on, for he thinks the homefield setting will grant him an advantage, and sadly he is wrong. The moment the Trident of Poseidon comes into contact with the god-like being's body made of otherworldly material, it breaks apart like a child's toy, tearing Aquaman's pride and ego to shreds in the process, causing a temporary mental blank in his brain.And Cthulhu spares no hesitation crushing the king and his armor under his massive weight. Wonder Woman is the second one to join the fight and unfortunately the second one that bites the dust. Before Superman can fly to her aid, the fierce Amazonian warrior is able to chop apart two of the creature's feelers. However to her shock they are instantly regenerated, which strike her off guard and flank her aside, forcing her into having a direct eye contact with the Lovecraftian mascot,which effectively damages the warrior's brain, rendering her brain dead without inflicting physical suffering. The Great Cthulhu's rampage is put to a sudden stop, as Superman's X-ray vision tears through its body, burning a huge whole on the otherworldly material that composes the giant.Feeling the sharp pain the Great Old One sluggishly turns his massive head towards the new challenger, slightly surprised at the fact that the strong-willed Kryptonian is apparently able to glare at him without any signs of mental pain. Quickly deeming Superman a threat that cannot be annihilated through direct mindmash Cthulhu activates his telepathic attack as his body regenerates from the wound. Superman is about to launch a second strike of rage when his mind suddenly blanks out. When he regains his consciousness he finds himself on the bed, back in his apartment in Metropolis. "A dream ?" He opens his eyes and alertly gazes around, only to find nothing our of ordinary.However, a sudden shriek of agony leads him to the living room, where he witness twisted madness on parade : In the center of the room, stands Parasite, who is holding the head of Lois Lane and Martha Kent in its hands. Blood is cascading down along the fatty creature's cheek - signs of a gorgeous meal. Still not quite sure if this is yet another illusion Superman slowly edges his way across the room in an attempt to figure it out, and to his terror, the feeling of energy being drained is for real. Yelling in rage Superman dashes forward and lashes out at the villain's body, tearing apart its flesh and repeatedly punching the metahuman's face until it is turned into a bloody pulp. At this very moment, the scenery around the hero changes once again, and he finds himself back in R'yleh, holding Batman's dismembered corpse in his arms. "What have I done ?" Overwhelmed with sorrow and not a little bit puzzled, the earth's mightiest hero sinks into dead silence resulted from the loss of his friends and the supposed loss of his family.The Great Old One marches forward while the man of steel is still traumatized by the illusion and the bloody truth, surrounding him with the darkness and blobs extending from his body like cage. Several kilometers away, the last member of the searching team is drowning. The mortal and not-so-sophisticated mind of Barry Allen broke down the instant the God appears, sending him into a frenzy of running at supersonic speed, pushing him to rest in the heart of Davy Jones' Locker. Weeks later a red cape on which the giant letter S is painted is washed onto the east coast of Japan, declaring the end of the age of heroes and the beginning of a new dark age where abominations from ancient times and dimensions far far away are massacring their way across the universe to claim dominance over the beings of prime earth which they deem inferior. 'Chapter II : The Clash between Gods ' In his palace on Apokolips, Darkseid sits in silence.The entire incident happened all too fast, and he has not yet figured out what kind of other-worldly minds are behind the sudden invasion. These creatures, with their other-worldly names whispered so hideously and furtively in a coarse, shivering and alien voice to his brain, have destroyed the majority of his army. "The color out of space, the haunter of the dark, the shambler of the stars....." The tyrant counts, as he inspects the devastated landscape of the dark planet, trying to make a statistics regarding how much he has lost. Kalibak is dead, and Granny Goodness is nowhere to be found. On the top of a pile of dead parademons, lies Steppenwolf, whose body has been torn apart by some unknown mutated protoplasm whose physical appearance exceeds the imagination and experience of the New God himself. "What madness made even those blasphemous Old Ones willing to use and carve such things?" Darkseid can't help asking as he wanders down the lane, shooting a glare of defiance at the mass of glowing orbs shining in the far distance in the sky.For billions of years, the Apokolips has not seen even the slightest traces of light, and now this planet of eternal pain and darkness has been illuminated by a force beyond time and space. All in a sudden a voice strikes the highlord's brain. It doesn't take long for the New God to figure out that the voice is coming from the bobbling eyes on the horizon. " Uxas ! ", the voice seems to say, "My manifestations on your realm's extension, the being ALL in One you are seeing right now, officially select you as one being qualified to witness the ultimate truth and claim dominance over this realm as the proxy of us. For based on the devoted but futile resistance you and your army put up you seem to be the one who wishes to sail up golde , to search out forgotten ivory cities in orchid-heavy Kled, and to reign on the opal throne of Ilek-Vad, whose fabulous towers and numberless domes rise mighty toward a single red star in a firmament alien to your earth and to all matter.Therefore, as the guardian and key of the gate, I hereby enlighten you the exact location of the item you need to open the gate of wisdom between you and the ultimatum of your realm. The key is located on no other than planet earth, a place which you hate with a passion. At '''47°9'S 126°43'W '''of that pitiful planet you will find a corpse city built in measureless eons behind history by the vast, loathsome shapes that seeped down from the dark stars. There lay great Cthulhu and his hordes, hidden in green slimy vaults that have been accidentally opened by the inhabitants of that planet. Venture there if you dare, and you will get what you are fated to have." Hearing this, a grin sweeps across the new god's face. The information the voice has told him is hardly even logical according to his mighty senses. However, with the majority of his home planet being torn to shreds by beings beyond logic and ration, to follow its instruction does seem to be the sanest solution. Anyway, he couldn't afford any future conflicts with those glowing orbs on the horizon - at least before he travels to that cursed city and takes the sealed key to domination hidden beneath its monuments of non-euclidean style. Gotham City, Dungeon of Arkham Asylum, Earth Although only a few days have passed since the Great Old One's reawakening, tidings of madness has swept across the continents, leaving most of the population in states of delirium.However, in some of the strangest corners of cities previously occupied by humans which the army of Star Spawns and the hordes of deep ones have not yet explored, tiny remnants of human civilizations still exist. In this particular case, Jeremiah Arkham, the former head director of Gotham city's garden of the criminally insane, is taking charge of the last bit of humanity in this city. The nuclear vault under the asylum provides him and his crew with enough food and other resources that can keep them safe and intact for at least several years. Therefore, with the basic needs settled, the curious doctor is more than willing to bury himself into a brand new research - the research to figure out what exactly is going on. After days of observation, the doctor manages to unveil a small faction of the truth. From the verbal jumbles the remaining patients under his control let out during their sleeps, the doctor extracts a recurring pattern.Transmuting the jumbles into English letters following its sound pattern, Jeremiah concludes the first phase of his research to doom with an almost unpronounceable collection of letters - Cthulhu Fhtagn. What this phrase means remains a question to be solved. However,Jeremiah's journey to uncover the true meaning of the phrase is interrupted 3 days later. For this time, one of the remaining patients suddenly cries out in the night, arousing several others in the vault, and since then this particular patient has manifested only alternations of unconsciousness and delirium. Jeremiah at once checks upon the patient, only to find out that this woman is no other than Lena Luthor, the sister of that infamous tycoon who likely bit the dust during the deep one's invasion of Metropolis. A follower of dark forces from the edge of the known universe, this woman has been incarcerated here since the Anti-Monitor ruined Darkseid's last invasion. The woman's febrile mind, apparently, is dwelling on strange but magnificent things. For in her delirium, she utters :"Lord Darkseid has come down here ! Save us, the lord of Apokolips, save us from this madness and lead us into a new age of glory !" Puzzled and shocked, the doctor whispers to himself :"Interesting indeed, it seems that Darkseid is behind this entire thing, apparently." However, he soon begins questioning his assumption, for based on the news he receives from radio stations and the parts of the internet that is still in operation, numerous sightings of parademons have been reported around globe, and what they are doing has little to do with an all-out invasion, for they simply ignores the chaos on the ground, and are all seemingly heading towards south. tbc Category:Blog posts